


Eclipse

by LesbianCaligula



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Doppelganger, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianCaligula/pseuds/LesbianCaligula
Summary: Amusing. The child of the Lulu Amelu thought it could oppose her. It would learn.  (Spoilers for XV episodes 8 and beyond.)





	Eclipse

She could hardly contain her joy as she watched Yggdrasil seed itself throughout the wretched rock that had been made her prison. Enki and his ilk had been far too ignorant to understand her genius, too enamored with the flawed spawn they had sewn across the surface to truly comprehend what it meant to be worshiped as Gods.

And now they were dead. Enki’s final, petulant act to defy her had failed. Soon she would obliterate what was left of her feeble, decaying race and take her place as the sole arbiter of all exist-

Shem-Ha felt her fingers twitch.

She stared down at her hand, a deep frown creasing her face. Balling her rebellious fingers into a fist, she allowed her vision to drift inwards. There, amid the darkness of her consciousness, hung a solitary figure. She was suspended in space by her limbs, black tendrils coiled tightly around her like a thick cocoon of spiderweb.

The Custodian regarded the girl much as she would an insect, “Tedious. Your refusal to yield to me is tiresome, vessel.”

“Hibiki… let me… talk to...” Miku croaked, trails of tears dried into her cheeks.

There was no passage of time where she was, nothing beside the endless, immutable darkness. The silence around her broken only by her own sobs and constant repetition of Hibiki’s name. Just how much time had passed since she had last seen that bright, sunny smile? She couldn’t even remember what her last words to her best friend had been.

“I want to… see Hibiki...”

Her own face peered back at her, arching a contemptuous eyebrow.

“You presume much to make demands of me, puppet. Have I not already granted you your earnest wish? Through me you were able to connect with others like you desired,” Shem-Ha glided forward, fingers brushing the mess of black hair away from Miku’s face, “It was the God-killer that chose to feign ignorance rather than confront the true depth of your emotion.”

Some fierce spark seemed to alight in Miku’s eyes at that, her head starting upwards, “That isn’t true! Hibiki would never-! She said she’ll always be my side!”

Shem-Ha smiled cruelly. It was true that the Lulu Amelu had been valuable specimens during her original work, but none of them had ever managed to amuse her quite as much as this one.

“Ridiculous. The lives of chattel are fleeting, your bonds ephemeral.”

Miku shuddered helplessly as a cold thumb ran along the curve of her throat, tilting her head backwards. Fathomless, mauve eyes peered into her, as if knowing her every thought.

“Of course I do, vessel,” smirked the being, gloved fingers coiling possessively around Miku’s bare neck.

Those fingers tightened their grip, increasing the pressure around Miku’s throat gradually enough that the girl could feel each gasping breath be squeezed from her lungs, the desperate, burning need for air scratching at every corner of her mind as her sight began to blur, what remained of her vision dominated by the cruel face smiling down at her.

“Your fragility is inherent, something we designed. And yet you persist in clinging to your meaningless identity.”

Shem-Ha released her hold suddenly, sending Miku retching forwards and gasping thirstily for air. She understood that here in this dark, empty space nothing was truly real, and yet her heart still hammered in her chest and her lungs still begged her to breathe. She could only fear what would happen to her mind if she were to die here.

How many times had she already been tortured like this? Yet still Miku remained determined to struggle against the spirit possessing her body. Because she knew that Hibiki was fighting.

She knew that because of her Hibiki would once again be throwing herself recklessly into harm’s way in order to save her. So she had to be there when Hibiki finally arrived, she had to smile and say ‘welcome home’ like she always did. She couldn’t give up until she was enveloped by that dazzling warmth again. Miku clung defiantly to the thought.

“Incomprehensible. You fear, yet you resist. You break, yet you struggle. You simple creatures truly have grown to become quite amusing.”

Miku whimpered, too tired to raise her head. Her limbs had been stretched painfully taut by her bonds, trapped for what seemed an age in this silent recess of her mind.

_‘Hibiki…’_

How she longed to see her. She wanted to talk to her, to apologize for everything. Because all of this, it was her fault wasn’t it? Because of her ever since that day Hibiki had had no choice but to fight to protect her.

“Miku.”

Miku whipped her head upright, all life having returned to her glistening, emerald eyes.

“Hibiki?” She muttered in disbelief, eyes welling with tears as the beaming, shining girl strode towards her.

She knew it was a trick. For Hibiki to so conveniently appear was just another of that woman’s cruel illusions. But what if it wasn’t? What if Hibiki had finally come for her like she’d promised?

“I’m here, Miku. It’s okay,” Hibiki whispered gently, powerful arms sliding around Miku in a warm hug, “I’ll always come for you.”

The warmth of her best friend was real enough, and feeling it seep into her tired body Miku found her tears once more.

“I wanted to see you… I… for so long...” she tried to say between sobs, pulling futilely against her binds.

The tears she had been holding back came freely to her now, wetting Hibiki’s chest as Miku nuzzled her face as deep as she could into her collarbone. She cried the girl’s name over and over, voice slurring with her sobs, as Hibiki cradled her in her arms.

_‘Speak. I shall allow it. Speak, and let her know your shameful heart.’_

Miku could almost imagine that cruel smirk still looming over her as the voice echoed inside her mind. But whatever the woman might be planning she couldn’t find cause to care, so comforted by the sunny glow of her friend’s smile.

“Hibiki, I… I’m so sorry… If it wasn’t for me… If only I’d...” she cried, Hibiki’s fingers gently petting her hair, holding her close to her chest, “Please… I don’t want to see you get hurt protecting others anymore! I don't want to live worrying you're never coming back!”

_‘Pathetic.’_

Miku ignored the voice inside her mind as Hibiki pulled away, cupping her cheeks with her hands as she smiled down at her.

“What a sad, pathetic creature you are,” Hibiki continued, kind smile stretching wide across her face into a twisted smirk.

Miku’s face twisted in despair, but said nothing as the tears streamed down her face. Having returned to her own original form, Shem-Ha leaned down and dragged her tongue across the girl’s cheek, licking it clean of her damp tears.

She regarded the girl’s pained expression with satisfaction, “Entertaining. Even when afforded the opportunity, you still refuse to truly open your heart to her.”

“No! I…!”

“I already told you that I know your every thought, did I not?” chuckled Shem-Ha, her white and pink features slowly melting back into Hibiki’s.

Miku tried to turn away as the illusion leaned in close to her, but was held fast by strong hands that gripped her cheeks. The fake Hibiki’s lips met her own and, against her will, Miku felt her heart soar. Their kiss lasted only seconds before Hibiki pulled away and Miku was once again confronted with the cruel, grinning face of Shem-Ha.

“Your regret. Your jealousy. Your desire. I see it all, puppet.”

To Miku’s surprise the voice came suddenly from her side, another Shem-Ha running their coarse tongue against her ear, making her wince.

“You conceal it with your words, too afraid to lay yourself bare for fear she will reject you.”

Her head was pulled back painfully by the hair, made to stare ahead as Shem-Ha’s body shifted once more. She had taken on Hibiki’s guise again, only this time another double stood beside her, this one wearing Miku’s own form.

“No...” Miku muttered weakly as she watched her own body, clad in its long, black dress, drape its arms possessively across the fake Hibiki’s shoulders.

Her own face smiled back at her, red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

“You claim that you want to connect, but all you truly desire is to make her your own,” spoke the voice beside Miku’s ear as cold, pale hands swept down her sides, dissolving her bonds as they went.

Those hands soon fell away when they reached the girl’s legs, leaving Miku’s naked body to hang helplessly in the air. Pitch black tendrils still wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles to prevent her from struggling, a smirking Shem-Ha idly tracing her nails along the small of the girl’s back.

“That’s not… true...” Miku replied defiantly, breath hitching slightly as she felt those cold hands slither around to her front.

Shem-Ha splayed her white fingers across the girl’s inner thighs, flexing each digit in turn and enjoying every nervous whimper she elicited. She was beginning to understand why Enki had been so taken with that pet of his.

“Falsehood. Simple-minded beast that you are, lust drives your every thought,” Shem-Ha chuckled knowingly, brushing a white fingertip against the soft incline of the girl’s center.

Across from them, the other Miku did likewise, sweeping a gloved hand down the conjured Hibiki’s front. Her Symphogear dissolving away in a flash of light to leave only her toned, naked body in its place.

Miku tried to turn her head away in embarrassment, only for another length of black to coil itself tightly around her head, forcing her to stare as her doppelganger began playing with the illusionary Hibiki’s obedient form.

Mauve eyes held her gaze as Miku watched her own face kiss at Hibiki’s bare neck, gloved hands taking her soft breasts in their grip and earning a low, needy groan from the blonde.

“You want to possess her. Make her understand just how your body yearns to touch her.”

Shem-Ha’s voice dripped like poison into her ear, fingers teasing the entrance of her folds as she spoke. She nipped her teeth sharply against Miku’s nape and grinned as the girl gasped aloud, sweeping her free hand across the girl’s bare stomach.

Miku writhed in her bonds as a cold, powerful hand seized her left breast. Only feet away from her Hibiki was panting heavily, a pair of gloved hands having pressed her breasts together, teasing her nipples as they jutted shamelessly into the air.

“We are as one, puppet. I see every corner of your consciousness. All the secrets you’ve hidden away, all the desires you’ve sought to suppress.”

Shem-Ha nestled her face against Miku’s cheek, smiling in amusement as she listened to the girl’s feeble whines. Rolling the girl’s emerging nipple between two fingers, she swept a hand across Miku’s moistening center, brushing against her nub in such a way as to make her exhale sharply through clenched teeth.

Miku wanted desperately to resist, but her bounds held firm. As she felt cool fingers tease against her folds her body arched back into her restraints, pulling painfully at her sore wrists. She wanted to deny all the awful things the woman was saying but somehow she just couldn’t find the words.

She loved Hibiki, more than anything. She wanted to be with her, wanted to be the one to greet her when she walked through the door, wanted to hold her hand, wanted to kiss her, wanted to whimper her name as they held each other close, bodies coiled around one another...

“I told you, did I not? I see your every thought,” Shem-Ha whispered quietly, smile as wide as ever.

For all her resistance, Miku’s folds parted easily for Shem-Ha’s pale finger.

“Nggh…!” Miku screamed through gritted teeth, wrists burning in agony as her whole body tried to contort away from the sudden intrusion.

Shem-Ha only chuckled as the girl thrashed against her, slowly curling a finger inwards to rub against her inner walls, “Surrender your body to me and I can grant you your desire. A truly connected world where you and her will finally be as one, body and soul.”

Miku clenched her teeth together, desperate to ignore the seductive voice that tried to worm its way into her mind. Across from her the conjured Hibiki was now moaning her name, a familiar gloved hand between her legs, its fingers probing deep into her center. Hibiki’s face was melting in ecstasy, her own likeness smiling possessively as it kissed her neck.

“No...” Miku groaned.

And yet she couldn’t deny how some part of her thrilled at the sight of Hibiki crying her name.

Shem-Ha laughed aloud triumphantly, pulling the girl’s head to one side so as to bury her mouth against her neck, kissing and biting at her pale, unblemished flesh, “Amusement! Are you not relieved, puppet, at having accepted your own baseness?”

Miku only grimaced as another finger brusquely entered her, delving deep into her dampening folds. Shem-Ha’s teeth closed painfully against her throat as her fingers began to spread open the girl's insides, her touch so much stronger and crueler than anything Miku had ever done to herself.

“I’m not…!” Miku whimpered through fresh tears, still unable to pull her eyes away from Hibiki’s flushed, pleading face.

Shem-Ha rolled her thumb roughly across her clit and Miku felt the sparks shoot through her, struggling to hold back the moan rumbling in her throat. Despite everything, her body betrayed her.

“You are nothing more than a beast, beholden to your lust just as we designed you to be,” laughed Shem-Ha, running her coarse tongue along Miku’s throat, skin turned a raw red from where the woman had littered it with painful bites.

The Custodian’s fingers increased their pace, moving with fierce purpose as they penetrated Miku’s slit. The conjured Miku in front of them did the same, fingers thrusting deep into Hibiki’s wetness as her other gloved hand pinched at her nub.

With an amused smirk Shem-Ha crooked her finger against the telltale roughness of Miku’s inner wall.

“Ahhh…!?” Miku cried out wordlessly, the sudden crescent of pleasure blasting through her body, making her tremble.

It was all too much for her, the pain, the pleasure. In those rare moments where she had their room in the dormitory to herself, she would touch herself, ride out a quick, stolen orgasm to the thought of Hibiki’s fingers inside her, her mouth against her own. But never anything like this. Never anything so rough, nothing so cruel.

Across from her she saw Hibiki’s head roll backwards, body shaking as the other Miku’s fingers edged her ever closer to release. The sight made her heart ache just as much as it made the warmth between her legs throb with need.

“Miku…!” Cried the illusion, moving its head to one side so as to kiss the dark robed girl.

She wanted to be the one to kiss her. To hold her close and make her scream her name like that, to make her beg with tearful eyes for release. She wanted to give Hibiki everything, and to take everything from her in return.

“I can give you that world, vessel. All you need to do is submit to me.”

Again the voice whispered into her ear, but Miku could barely hear its words. The powerful fingers thrusting into her, rubbing against her insides while another hand drifted down to toy with her exposed clitoris, had robbed her of all concentration. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, an irresistible wave of ecstasy was flushing through her, leaving her teetering helplessly on the brink.

“Miku… I love you...” Hibiki muttered, eyes glazed with pleasure as she met Miku’s tearful gaze.

Miku’s mind wavered, and she felt herself fall.

“Orgasm, beast.”

And she did. Shem-Ha’s fingers reaching deep into her, other hand pinching down on her clit, as she bade her captive to give in to the pleasure itching at her every nerve. Miku writhed against her restraints, back arching madly as a current of ecstasy shot through it, damp arousal flooding her folds, soaking her possessor’s fingers as she came.

Came to the touch of a woman she didn’t even know, having been made to watch her most precious person be defiled right in front of her. Almost immediately the pleasure was replaced with a suffocating sense of guilt. Meanwhile, Shem-Ha simply laughed aloud, the illusions before them fading away into dust.

“Ecstasy. You shattered beautifully, puppet,” crowed the woman, fingers glistening in the dark as she held them before their eyes.

Miku blushed again in shame at the sight, turning her face away.

“Please… stop...”

Shem-Ha merely smiled cruelly, wiping her fingers across the girl’s closed mouth. She smeared Miku’s lips with her own wetness, forcing her to taste her own, undeniable shame.

“Be at ease, puppet. You are my vessel, and so I shall take great care of your form,” she said, running her rough tongue against Miku’s cheek, tasting her tears for a final time before stepping away.

Countless black tendrils emerged from around her, coiling slowly around Miku’s limbs, dragging her deeper into the lightless abyss.

“Your precious companion will join you soon, the same as all life on this planet.”

As she was pulled down into the bottomless void, the last thing Miku saw were those merciless, inhuman eyes peering down at her.

“Sink into the darkness and watch. Witness your species fulfill the only purpose it ever had.”

Her bonds wrapped themselves around her face, smothering her mouth and blotting out her vision, as Miku was dragged ever deeper into her own unconsciousness.

_‘I’m sorry… Hibiki…’_

The same thoughts of regret spun through her mind over and over as she drifted for what seemed an eternity.

_‘I want… to see you...’_

In the distance, she saw a dazzling, warm light breaking through the dark.

“Hibiki…!”


End file.
